


The Night Shift Tango

by the0moon0queen



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: And semi disjointed from reality, Banter, F/M, Flirting, I just imagine that Mr. World frequents old school diners, Inspired by Art, Inspired by the Edward Hopper painting Nighthawks, Jack's Crocodile Bar, Kinda slow but I can't ever write pure smut without a preface lol, Mr. World is a bit weird, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, Tumblr, Tumblr request, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the0moon0queen/pseuds/the0moon0queen
Summary: A request I got from Simona345 on tumblr! Thank you so much for requesting a Mr. World x Reader fic! It was so much fun to write!You're a waitress at a dead end diner in the middle of nowhere, not too far from Jack's Crocodile Bar. The usually quiet establishment gets a very unique visitor that piques your interest and has some plans of his own.





	The Night Shift Tango

It was late and the diner was finally emptying out after a long day. There were only a few patrons left, the usual night crew, and yourself as you bused trays and cleaned off the various tables. The diner itself was small and just a few miles away from Jack's Crocodile bar, making them natural competition. 

It was healthy and fun, Jack was always a good sport if some of her regulars started to show up here. But the bad mouthing between her and your boss could get a bit intense, leading him to lock himself in his office as he shouted at her over the phone. Much like he was doing now. 

You rolled your eyes and brought the dishes into the kitchen, nodding at Horatio, one of the dish washers as you emptied the them into the sink. It was getting close to the end of your shift and you nearly sagged with relief. You couldn't wait to get home, hop into bed and sleep for the next twelve hours. 

All those dreams were suddenly smashed as you heard the front door chime and heavy footsteps cross the floor. An aggravated sigh escaped your lips as you straightened your apron, skirt, and held back the urge to bust open the door to the front counter. 

Before you could tell who ever it was that you were about to close (even if that weren't necessarily true) you stopped dead in your tracks. 

The man stood about a foot or so taller than yourself. He wore a dark suit with a grey trilby and a matching over coat that hung off his slender but still somehow broad shoulders. The mysterious stranger slowly took off hit hat and looked directly at you. His eyes were a piercing ice blue that seemed to stare into your very soul, like he knew everything about you. 

The man gave you a small, innocent smile as he took off his jacket and moved to sit in the closest booth. You smoothed your clothes once more and moved around the counter, grabbing a menu and some silverware swiftly as you approached him. 

"I...um that is," you stammered as you handed him the menu, "I'm sorry; Welcome to Pink Belly diner, what can I get you? Tea, coffee, water?" 

You weren't entirely sure why you were acting so off. You dealt with numerous people, a few being very handsome young and older men but this guy was different...he felt different. Even so, you thought he was handsome and it couldn't hurt to put on the charm and stop this wilting flower act. Sleep could wait. 

"Hmm would you be able to whip up some tacos perhaps?" His voice was soft and soothing, not exactly what you had imagined for someone who was so physically intimidating, 

You smiled and put your hand on your hip, "Sure hon, no problem. You want some chips and salsa to start with?" The question seemed to spark something in him as he looked up at you and gave you a broad grin that made your heart jump in your chest. 

"Yes," he said a tad breathless, which made you tighten your thighs a bit, "yes that would be wonderful" 

"And anything to drink?" You asked moving closer and putting your hand casually on the seat behind him. He kept his eyes on you, flicking to the hem of your skirt briefly, before answering. 

"Water would be great, thank you Ms?" 

"(Y/N) sugar, no prefix needed" you winked and took the menu off the table. 

"Mr. World," He bowed his head and looked back into your eyes, "it's nice to meet such a beautiful young woman." 

You flushed at his words. He was certainly a gentleman, unlike most of the patrons who came through. 

"Well its rare I get to serve such a handsome gentleman like yourself. I'll be right back with your water hon." You turned away and made sure to bounce a little as you walked making the skirt flounce with you. 

It didn't take long to get his water and bring it back to the table. You immediately made eye contact with him as you approached, glass in hand. 

You put the cup down and made to move back to the kitchen when you felt a hand close around your wrist. HIs grasp was gentle yet firm and the strange thing was it didn't alarm you like it would have with any other person. 

As you turned to him your stomach flipped. Mr. World eyes were somehow brighter and his demeanor had shifted from playful gentlemen to complete predator. 

"Can I help you with something else hun? Your food will be out soon." 

You tried not to show how turned on you were because you were, in every sense of the word, aroused. If his eyes alone could eat you up they would have at that moment. 

"No... hmm, No. Yes. I mean yes." He was trying to get out what he wanted to say and you could tell Mr. World was get frustrated. You cocked your head to the side and smiled at him. It was almost cute how he fumbled over his words after looking like a starving wolf. 

Mr. World saw you smile and made a quiet decision of what he wanted and stood up. You moved away slightly but his hand never left your wrist. One more glance in your direction and that about did it. He started to drag you towards the back of the diner where a small corridor to the bathroom was. Your chest heaved. Not from exhaustion but from exhilaration, arousal. 

The diner had cleared out at this point; Only you, Horatio and this mysterious Mr. World remained. It was strange and you were certain if this had been any other guy you would have clobbered him by now and run to the kitchen. But Mr. World was different like you had thought before, he was exciting and odd. You had to try not to squeal at the thought of what was going to happen next. Living in the middle of nowhere was boring and shit like this just didn't happen to you. You wanted something to happen. 

That’s when He whirled around and pinned you to the wall. Your breath caught in your throat as his blue eyes blazed in the shadows of the hallway. One hand was on your shoulder while the other moved to your waist, making sure his grip was firm and that you couldn't get away not that you wanted to. 

He leaned in close, so close you could feel his breath on your lips. 

"Humans are so interesting. Living inherently boring lives to make ends meet and then suddenly a stranger comes a long and stirs things up. Even if it's just for a night." 

Mr. World gave you a crooked smile before diving in for a kiss. It was calculated kiss. His lips moved with precision with just the right amount of pressure. He bit your lip making you let out a soft moan, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and explore your mouth. Again, every swipe of his tongue was choreographed like he was performing a well-practiced waltz. 

You found your hands had moved to his hair and gripped his head tightly as he pushed you further up against the wall. Mr. World kissed you harder as you tugged on his locks, causing him to growl. He pushed the hand that had been on your shoulder under your skirt and slipped it between your thighs feeling the wetness there. A small whine escaped your throat only urging him on and he pushed aside your panties and ran a finger along your folds. 

He repeated this action a few more times before sliding a finger into your tight pussy causing you to shiver and moan. His thumb found your clit and started to circle it gently making you pant into his mouth. Mr. World seemed to know the ins and outs of your body, causing you to fall apart in his hands. You could feel a familiar heat rising in your lower stomach as he pushed a second finger in, making your eyes roll back. When his lips detached from yours finally he moved to your neck, leaving small bites along your pulse point and jaw, then soothing them with his tongue. 

It didn't take long before you felt your orgasm approach, only to have his fingers leave you. You gave a pathetic whine as he hoisted you up with one arm while the other undid his belt and pants. He was a lot stronger than he looked. Your head lolled back against the dry wall, as he adjusted himself and you. As you looked at him again he gave you another crooked smile filled with appreciation and lust. 

He was really beautiful, that's all you could think as he positioned himself and slowly entered you. Mr. World was big and it almost made you laugh. His name was Mr. World after all, of course his cock would be huge. Soon all coherent thought was out the window as he started to pound into you, making your wrap your legs around his waist as tight as possible to keep him close. It felt so fucking good and you were barely aware of the world around you as his cock hit your G spot over and over. 

You couldn't control your moans as he sent shocks of pleasure down your spin with each thrust. You didn't care if Horatio heard or if the whole damn state heard, you didn't want this to end. Mr. World leaned close to your ear, hot breath causing you to shiver. You were going to come and he knew it. 

"Ugh! That’s it my dear (Y/N), just let go." 

Everything went white as your orgasm hit you like a train. An earthquake of pleasure shooting through you causing you to slump against the wall. Mr. World was straining to keep his thrusts steady as his hips stuttered. You adjusted and leaned into him, gripping his head and making him look at you as his hips snapped. 

"There ya go sugar, ah!," You felt that same heat rise again as he hit your g spot once more, "Come for me." 

Mr. World groaned as he thrust even harder causing your second orgasm to hit and his soon after. You let out a squeal and soon both of you were panting messes slumped against the diner wall. 

He pulled out of you gently and took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and cleaned the both of you up. You adjusted your now rumpled uniform and apron and did your best with your hair that you could. He zipped himself up and fixed his own clothes before disposing of the handkerchief. 

"Now that was...New." He stared at you for a moment before he leaned in and pecked you on the lips. 

"Perhaps one night could turn into a whole series of nights..." 

Everything he said confused you and made you shake your head. First talking about how "Humans" are interesting and now suggesting you two should fuck more. Not that you didn't want to but... 

"Whatever that means hon, all I know is that was pretty fuckin amazing." 

You winked at him and sure enough that same predatory look took over his features again. You giggled. 

"Not tonight sugar, maybe another time, plus I'm sure your food is gettin cold" 

Another wink and you sauntered back to the front of the diner, leaving a star struck Mr. World behind. You were certainly something new.


End file.
